Hobbies
by Cole224
Summary: Ares decides to prove his feelings to Xena in a non-manipulative way. AU of God Fearing Child.


This is an AU of God Fearing Child.

I don't own anything.

"_Well, then. You won't mind if he doesn't show up to your funeral_." Ares formed the fireball, watched as Hercules readied himself before laughing. He lowered his hand, let the flame die out.

He grinned at the look on Hercules face and put a hand on his forehead. "Oh, wait, wait. I forgot. I didn't come here to fight. You know, sorry. It's just after all these years it's pretty much an instinct whenever I see you."

"You _didn't_ come here to fight."

"Nope." Ares spread his arms. "I want to help!"

Hercules paused. "You…want to help me. Why don't I believe that?"

Ares shrugged. "I don't like you."

"Really? You mean all those death threats and times you've tried to kill me means you _didn't_ like me?" Hercules put on a mock hurt look.

"Technically, I'm not here to help you," Ares said, pretending Hercules hadn't interrupted. "But for once, our goals are the same. After this, we can go back to beating the crap out of each other."

Hercules held up a hand. "I really don't have time for any of your games."

"You know, Zues did make a deal with me." Ares stepped closer. "He wants to kill Xena but he doesn't want to have to go through you. So, I get to kill you and it provides a distraction so that he can take her out."

"So, what? This is a game?"

Ares actually rolled his eyes. "If it was, do you think I'd actually be telling you all this? Besides, you know it's not really my style…at least not with you." He paused, tilting his head. "Maybe with Xena but I never wanted her dead. You, on the other hand…"

Hercules sighed and started to walk away. "I don't have time for this Ares."

Ares caught up with him, walked backwards a pace ahead of Hercules. "Come on, little brother. Maybe I just decided I don't want you dead after all."

"Right."

"No, no. I'm serious." Ares grinned again. "I mean, what would I do if you were dead? I wouldn't have anyone to torment. I mean, making these elaborate plans that are supposed to end in your death…It's like a hobby." He shrugged. "Everybody needs a hobby."

"Maybe you should get a life. I know that might be kind of hard for you, being insane and all because you must be insane if you think I'd believe you want to help me."

Ares put a hand over his heart. "That hurts. You are my baby brother…my family."

"Look, if you're not going to attack, why can't you just leave me alone?" Hercules asked in irritation.

"Can't do it," Ares stated brightly. "Come on." Ares gave Hercules his best sincere look. "I really do just want to help."

"I don't need or want your help."

Ares opened his mouth to answer but stopped when Hera appeared behind them. "Fine." He held up his hands in surrender. "Just remember I offered. You're on your own."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_Go on, say it. Say you love me_."

Ares hesitated a moment before giving in. "Fine, I love you."

Xena stepped back, actually looked shocked. "Ares…"

"I love you," Ares repeated. "I even offered to help Hercules and you know how much I hate him. I mean, Zues offered me a deal so I could kill him and instead I offered to help."

Xena was speechless but then she shook her head and repeated Hercules words from before. "I don't have time for this."

"I get it. You don't believe me. Don't worry, I am going to prove it."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gabrielle and Xena looked up just in time to see Zues standing a few feet away. He raised his hand, formed the lightning bolt but before he could throw it, somebody appeared in front of him, blocking his view of Xena.

"Hey, Dad." Ares gave a small wave.

"What do you think you're doing?" The bolt didn't disapeare.

Ares glanced behind himself. "Sorry," he said. "But I got a thing for her."

Rage built in Zues' eyes but before he could throw the bolt, Hercules grabbed him, pulled him back. Ares watched dispassionately as Hercules wound up on top and stabbed their father.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You know, there is one other thing," Hercules admitted before he left Xena, Gabrielle, and Eve to themselves.

"Ares stepped between Zues and Xena," Gabrielle said. "I saw…"

Xena stared at them both, once again shocked, unable to believe for a moment that Ares would actually risk his own life for hers.

She looked down at Eve. Perhaps he meant it when he told her he loved her…Xena shook her head, shook the thought away.

"There is no way…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You know this doesn't change things between us," Ares called, catching up with Hercules once again, this time walking beside him.

"Don't worry, Ares. I didn't expect it to."

"Well, I mean I still can't kill you directly." Ares gave him a smile. "It would undo all I'm working for."

"You mean Xena would never let you get close if she found out you killed me. But that's not going to stop you."

"Like I said." Ares shrugged, his smile widened. "Everybody needs a hobby."


End file.
